


The Recalled

by littlebigtec12



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Current time/future time, Drug Use, Flashbacks, Guns, Other, Prison, Resistance, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebigtec12/pseuds/littlebigtec12
Summary: In an age where Sebastian Quill was in control of the states and areas of other countries, a rebellion stirs underground. Michael Mell, one of the rebel mercenaries, comes back after 5 years out of the country, reading to take down Sebastian, and his lieutenant. Jeremy Heere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't put up a story, or updated one, in forever. So, I'm a little rusty. I hope you guys enjoy this, and hopefully, I finish this. Idk how long this will be, but the story is almost fully planned out. So, who knows. Let's see where it goes.

The plain was resting as a biker drove down the road. A dirt road, leading into the city of New York. Goggles rested over his eyes as he raced down the road, wind pushing his hair back. He kept a scarf over his mouth and nose, keeping dust and dirt out of his lungs. The leather jacket kept him warm, but it was hot outside, so it just made him sweat.

He slowed down as he noticed a trail, slowly turning into it. He drove on the trail, listening to the trees he passed. He was heading to New York, but first, he had to make a stop. He kept driving, listening to the wind as a whistle went out. He stops, letting only the motor of his bike fill the forest. He heard footsteps behind him, and quickly reaches into his jacket pocket for his pistol. He feels a gun on his neck before he can pull it out.

“Who are you?”

“El motorista.” The Biker says. The voice went into his pocket, not taking the gun, but his wallet. He hears the voice mumbling as he checked his id.

“We were expecting you next week.” The voice said, a lisp in his voice. The Biker nodded.

“I had no other plans.” The biker pulls off his scarf and goggles. He turns his head slowly, looking at the man behind the voice. It was a short man, shorter than the Biker. He had a red streak in his hair and hazel eyes that said seriousness and fear. He held the gun high, the right way. The Biker smirked at the shorter man, putting the bike stand down. “I don’t bite.”

“How do I know you’re… you know.” The man said, watching the Biker get off the bike. The Biker quickly grabs the gun out of his hand, disarming him. He aims the gun at the other, who puts his hands up.

“Because you have to trust me.” The Biker answers and turns the gun around to give it back to the other. “Now, get on my bike so we can get there quicker.”

“I don’t like motorcycles.” He takes the gun back, looking at the Biker cautiously.

“And so far, I don’t like you.” The Biker pulls his goggles back down and pulls up his scarf. He gets on the bike, kicking the stand up. He doesn’t drive off, waiting for his ally. He hears a groan, and feels the other get on the bike, arms wrapping around him. He starts driving fast, causing the grip around him to tighten. They stay on the road for another 10 minutes before he sees a hand point ahead, and he notices a dirt road that leads away from the trail. He stops the bike, looking at the road.

“We have to go that way.” The man holding him says. The Biker looks down at his bike, then back at the dirt road. He turns slowly, driving slower than he was before. In the distance, he notices a building. It was hard to notice, built to blend in with the forest. They pull up to it slowly, the man behind getting off quickly. He was visibly shaken from the ride, which made the Biker smirk. He follows suit, putting the stand up and following the other inside. Compared to outside, the inside was more colorful, something that would stand out.

“It’s amazing in here, Red.” Biker said as he followed the other, who kept silent as he guided him. He noticed it was empty, deserted. He found it odd that a rebellion was being run from an empty building. He puts his hand on his gun. Red took him into a hallway, opening a door on the right side. As soon as he opened it, the Biker noticed it was empty. “Not so amazing in here…”

“Just understand.” The lisp heard, and the gun trained toward it. The shorter faced the Biker, putting his hands up. “You have to listen…”

“To who, to you?! Is this a setup? If this is a setup, I’m putting a bullet in your skull!” Red shook his head quickly.

“Not a setup, a decoy.” He whispers the last part, looking at the Biker with pleading eyes.

“How do I know you’re not lying? How do I know?”

Red stayed silent, looking down. The Biker groans, putting his gun away slowly. He tries to walk out of the room, but Red grabs his arm tightly.

“Rich.”

“What?”

“My name…” Red, Rich, said. “My name is Rich, and not many people know my name.”

The Biker glares at him for a moment, studying him. Then his look softens.

“This place is empty because people have found it before… _His_ people.” Rich said, letting go of the arm. “So, we had to make sure that if it happened again, that they wouldn’t find us. We hid better. We’re still here… Just out of reach to the unknown.”

Rich walks over to an empty bookshelf standing in the corner. He knocks on it, a pattern. He waits, and there's a sound. The sound of it moving, and Rich steps back as a staircase is revealed, leading to an underground level.

“We exist… We’re right here.” Rich said quietly, and the Biker puts a hand on his shoulder, standing next to him. They look at each other, sharing a look of forgiveness. “I’m sorry if it’s not what you were hoping for… But it’s all we have.”

“It’s ok.” The Biker whispered. “My mother said I would be surprised, and I am.”

He puts out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Rich.” The Biker said, and Rich shakes the hand.

“Do I get to learn your name?” Rich asks as they start descending down the stairs.

“No, not yet.” Another glance. “Not until you’ve gained my trust.”

“But… I told you my name, and I’m a part of the rebellion.”

“Sure, but how do I know you’ll protect me in a battle, or rat me out to the enemy.” The Biker tightened his look. “You could kill me in my sleep, so no. You don’t have my trust yet, so you won’t get my name.”

“Why so much?” They reach the bottom of the stairs. Rich opens the door, leading into a big room filled with desks and computers, people talking and working their way through the crowded area.

“My trust has been broken before…” The Biker said, closing the door behind him. “I won’t let it happen again.”

 

“Mike Alcivar?” The older man asked.

“The name Quill knows me under.”

Jonathan Reyes, leader of the resistance, stared down The Biker, known as Mike. Mike kept his goggles on his head, glasses taking their place over his eyes. His leather jacket was tied around his waist, having switched it for a red hoodie with patches.

“Do you understand that by being here, you’re an enemy of Sebastian Quill, and could be executed if this is found out?” Mr. Reyes asks, putting Mike’s papers on his desk. The younger nodded, scratching at the stubble on his chin. “Then let's discuss the details of this mission.”

“What is this mission about anyway? And why am I required?” Mike asks, sitting in a chair in front of Mr. Reyes’ desk.

“Because this mission involves bringing a large number of rebels to New York, and fighting against Sebastian’s army. The plan is to move into the city, meet up with the rebels Jake is handling, and fight head on. Sebastian won’t know what hit him.” Mr. Reyes said.

“Sounds great, but where do I fit in?” Mike asks, leaning back in his seat. Mr. Reyes opens a drawer and pulls out a thick file, placing it on the desk. He slowly moves it toward Mike, who picks it up and opens it. He bites his lip as he quickly closes it and tosses it back on the desk. He stands up, putting on the leather jacket. “Not happening.”

“You’re the only one who has a chance to get close to him.”

Mike was silent as he pockets his glasses, walking to the door.

“Michael, please.”

“Last time I saw him, he arrested me. He sent me to prison!” Mike yelled, clenching his fists. “He betrayed me and broke my heart! I won’t put myself through that again, and I don’t wanna see him again.”

Mr. Reyes quickly stands up, crossing the room toward Michael.

“Please… Michael.” There’s silence after that as Michael leaves the room, heading to the extra room given to him by Mr. Reyes. He shoved his way there, past people who gave him dirty looks. As he entered and closed the door, he sees Rich laying down on his bed. He was sleeping, having been waiting for the other to return. He sighs as he puts his glasses back on, grabbing the bag that was leaning on the bed. He puts the bag on the empty desk at the end of the room, looking back at Rich. He walks toward the sleeping figure, grabbing the folded blanket the rebels gave him, and putting it over Rich. As he did that, the door slowly opens and something is slid in.

Michael stares at the file, slowly walking over to pick it up. He brings it to the desk, sitting down. He opens it up, staring down at the face of an old friend.

_“X-Men comics are amazing, Michael,” Jeremy muttered as he sat on his bed. “I mean, they’re what got me into Marvel, and thus, our friendship.”_

_Michael closes the X-Men comic he had open, standing away from his desk with a smile._

_“What about the Avengers, or just one hero?” Michael said, sitting next to Jeremy. He reaches into the box of comics on his bed, pulling out a Spiderman comic. “Spiderman is one of the best, for sure.”_

_“Definitely, he’s one of my favorites!” Jeremy yells then covered his mouth, embarrassed. Michael just giggles and wraps an arm around Jeremy._

_“Why?” Michael asks, and Jeremy slowly lowers his hands with a smile._

_“Well, his story is complex and understanding. He’s literally standing up for the underdog.” Jeremy rubbed his hands together, not being able to keep them still. “He protects his aunt, does everything for her, and for the girl of his dreams! He doesn’t like being Spiderman, but he also doesn’t hate it either! He always fights, he even took a bullet for Captain America! If that ain’t cool, I don’t know what is.”_

_Michael just watches Jeremy as he rambles on, watches the watch on Jeremy’s arm. It was a Spiderman watch. Spiderman wasn’t just a favorite, he was Jeremy’s all time favorite. As Michael stared at the clock, it beeped. Jeremy quickly shuts it off, getting up and grabbing his shoes._

_“Where are you going?” Michael asks._

_“Doctor. I might be getting my Squip today.” Jeremy said, smiling. “Which means I’ll be normal!”_

_Michael’s smile twitched as he stood up with Jeremy, rubbing his neck. Michael had recently gotten a Squip of his own, a law everyone had to follow. Once a child reached the age of 10, they must have a Squip. It was the law of the land now, the law of Sebastian Quill. Jeremy was happy with the law, looking forward to being a normal boy. Michael didn’t like the law and hated knowing that Jeremy could be turned into a different person once it was activated. He hoped that didn’t happen._

_“I’ll see you later, Michael!” Jeremy said as he left Michael alone in his room, holding the Spiderman comic book._

_They were 10 years old._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing, a reunion, and another flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, coming in hot. Let's hope this is better than chapter 1.

As Michael studied the file of his old friend, he found that he was living in the same tower as Sebastian stayed. Made sense, Jeremy was his right-hand man. Michael also found out that Jeremy stayed out of the spotlight, which meant people knew he existed, just not what he looks like. 

A rebel spy was able to gather more intel on the other man and was able to snag a picture from his early days as an officer for Sebastian. Michael stared at the smile Jeremy wore in the picture, one of a confident man who felt that he was perfect. Michael knew the truth. He wasn’t perfect, and he wasn’t confident. He was a coward and a traitor. 

“When did you get back?” He hears behind him, but he stays staring at the picture.

“An hour ago, I didn’t want to wake you,” Michael answers, turning a page in the file. He was currently reading through Jeremy’s background information, which was long. Longer than he thought it would be. 

“Sorry for taking your bed, you’re probably exhausted from your ride here,” Rich said, and got off the bed. 

“I’ll be fine, I still need to go over some things,” Michael said. He still wasn’t looking at Rich, but he could feel the man’s eyes watching him. “You were here for something, so what is it?”

Rich looks away, then back at Michael. 

“I’m supposed to watch over you, Emilia told me to,” Rich answered, which causes Michael to turn around finally. He closes the file, putting it in a drawer. “Name familiar?”

“Yeah, I have to see her. Where is she?” Michael asks, and Rich points down the hall. 

“Follow the signs to the Doc, she’s one of the only medics here,” Rich said, Michael walking past him. As he was walking down the hall, he puts up a hand.

“Thank you!” Michael yelled as he started jogging. Rich watches him turn a corner, confused. As Michael followed the signs, people looked at him again. He expected this. He was known for breaking laws and doing things to protect himself. Doing things to keep away from the rest of the resistance. 

For the past five years, Michael was out of the country. He was working odd jobs for the resistance still, but mostly stuck in Mexico, the Caribbean, and Canada. He destroyed shipments of Squips, and even tried to travel to Tokyo to see if he could find the source. Tokyo was off limits to everyone, except to Sebastian Quill and his inner circle. He made friends, but none that knew him as Michael Mell. Only four resistance members knew his real name, and one of them was Emilia. 

He enters the infirmary with a smile once he sees the woman. She was wearing a doctor's coat and typing into a computer. She looked content working, always loved working. 

“I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

“I think you’ll want to hear me now,” Michael said, removing his goggles and fixing his hair quickly. Emilia turned around in her chair, mouth open once she noticed the younger man. She stands up slowly, walking over the taller one of the two.

“I… Is it really-?”

“It’s me, Ma,” Michael said, and she engulfs him in a hug. He smiles and laughs, hugging his mother also. A hug that’s been waiting 5 years to happen, and it was worth the wait. Michael remembered the hug as a soft, tender feeling. Filled with love and support to last a lifetime. A mother’s love. He kisses her cheek, something he’s never done. He’s missed his mother. This was happiness.

“When did you get back?” Emilia asks once they pull away. 

“A week ago, but I just got here today,” Michael answers, sitting on one of the empty gurneys. “Came in through the southern border, easy peasy.”

“What are you here for?” His mother asks, and his smile falters. He looks away. 

“A mission to New York,” Michael said. Emilia studies her son, grabbing a notepad.

“What’s the mission, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Reyes wants to move people to New York, sounds like he wants all of us going there,” Michael answered, grabbing the scarf around his neck. He holds it tightly. “I think it’s a bad idea, but I can’t tell him that… He’s the leader.”

“Michael, if you don’t want to be a part of it, then you should be able to leave,” Emilia said. Michael shakes his head.

“There’s something off about this, Ma. I feel it in my gut.” Michael suggests this more by putting a hand on his stomach. “Reyes wouldn’t do something this risky.”

“He was risky when he got you out of Sebastian’s prison, he was risky when he brought you back alive,” Emilia says as she sits next to her son. 

“Yeah, but that was just one person. This is a lot of people, an army. I feel like it’s a trap we’ll be falling into if we head to the city altogether.” Michael said, leaning against his mother. “I have to make sure people don’t die… That you don’t die.”

“This is a war, Michael. People die. But I understand the concern.” She kisses her son’s forehead. “I say look into it if you’re so sure something is off.”

“Alright…” He said as he sits back up, standing up. He looks back at his mother. “Do you believe me?”

“I believe Mr. Reyes has been off the past couple months, and that you could be onto something. I just hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“But are you with me, Ma? Are you gonna stand by me if this goes south?” Michael asks, and his mother cups his cheeks. 

“I’m always gonna stand by you,  mi hijo.” She says, and he hugs her tightly. When he lets go, she kisses his forehead again as he moves to leave. As he heads toward the door, he turns enough to wave to his mother with a smile. A smile that was shared between the two as he left. 

When he made it back to the room, he found it empty. He closes the door and locks it, then sits on his bed. He closes his eyes, thinking. He taps his temple, humming. 

“I need you, please. Activate.” He whispers, feeling a sting on the back of his neck. He shuts his eyes, grinding his teeth. When he opens his eyes, he comes face to face with a smiling Jake. He was leaning against the wall, wearing the officers uniform he was wearing when Michael last saw his friend. After he left the country, he changed his Squip to Jake, to a friend he trusted. 

“Yo, long time no see!” The Squip said, flashing Jake’s signature smirk. 

“I need your help… I suspect something bad is going on.” Michael said, and Jake closes his eyes. When he opens them, he nods.

“You think there’s a trap awaiting rebel forces in New York. You think Sebastian is behind it, and that Mr. Reyes is working with him.” Jake sits next to Michael, the bed doesn’t move. “What would you like?”

“Is there a way to see if a Squip is still under Sebastian’s control, or any way to tell if it’s been tampered with?”

Jake tilts his head, running a hand through the holographic hair. 

“I believe so, most resistance soldiers have faulty Squips. Older models that never got upgraded to the newer models. Which is why I’m working for the resistance and not Sebastian.” Jake stands up, lifting his hand. “Sebastian controls everyone by having them upgrade, by having the Squips keep up with the new technology. The second it falls behind, there’s time for corruption to set in.”

Jake’s hand turns red, lines running down his arm. 

“The corruption continues through me, and the next thing we know, the user is able to use me for their advantage.” Jake turns around to face Michael. “To be used against the main controller, Sebastian Quill.”

Michael stands, reaching out and grabbing the red hand. 

“Find the spy, there’s someone working inside.” Michael says.” 

“Is that an order?”

Michael nods.

“That’s an order.”

_ Michael found himself finishing his homework in under an hour. Math worksheets, reading a chapter for a book, etc. He found it easy thanks to the Squip, but he still felt… guilty using it. Everyone uses them, but he doesn’t feel like it helps. It’s just cheating. Jeremy loved it since he was now doing better in school. And with girls. Michael stopped being surprised once Jeremy started dating Brooke Lohst. Jeremy was showing the same smile he always had when he was with Michael, except it was pulled back in a way that seemed… Forced.  _

_ “How’s Brooke?” Michael asked one night, playing Mario Bros while Jeremy was reading comics on his bed. _

_ “She’s good, great actually,” Jeremy said, a smile on his face. “Who knew I could get with a pretty girl?” _

_ “I didn’t,” Michael said, and laughs when a pillow hits his back. He continues playing, smirking.  _

_ “Aren’t you glad we got these computers? I mean, I couldn’t even talk to girls before I got it.” Jeremy closes his comic book, getting off the bed. “Now, I can talk to whoever without stuttering! And with more confidence!” _

_ “You’re still a huge dork, Miah,” Michael said, pausing his game. He turns around, watching Jeremy open the closet. “What are you doing?” _

_ “Looking for new comics,” Jeremy said. “You got any X-Men?” _

_ “You and X-Men, you sure you aren’t cheating with Wolverine?” Michael said, walking toward the closet. “Besides, I haven’t bought any new comics lately. Been buying soda.” _

_ “Soda?” Jeremy turns to face Michael. “Comics are better than Cola, dude.” _

_ “No no, not Cola. Surge.” Michael grabs Jeremy’s shoulders. “90’s drinks are making comebacks, dude. And they’re fantastic. The second you taste it, you fall in love! It’s a citrus fantasy!”  _

_ “How’d you get Surge?” Jeremy asks, and Michael leans in close. Both boys could feel each other's breath.  _

_ “The black market,” Michael says seriously, staring into Jeremy’s eyes. There’s silence, then a choking sound comes from Michael, a smile on his face. Michael laughs, Jeremy staring at him. Jeremy slowly smiles but doesn’t laugh. Michael stops laughing once he realized that he was the only one laughing. “I’m joking.” _

_ Jeremy tilts his head, then chuckles. Michael puts a hand on Jeremy’s forehead.  _

_ “You ok?” _

_ “Yeah, just… I didn’t get it.” Jeremy answers and Michael flicks his forehead.  _

_ “Ask your Squip,” Michael said, ruffling Jeremy’s hair as he stepped away from the other boy. Jeremy is silent for a moment, staring at the floor. Then he looks up, chuckling again. _

_ “I got it.”  _

_ “I’ll make sure my jokes are better,” Michael said, sitting in front of the TV again. He grabs the controller, arms reaching over him to grab the remote.  _

_ “Your jokes are good, I just didn’t understand this one.” Jeremy starts the game, leaning against Michael. The other boy couldn’t help looking at his friend, admiring the way he was focused on the screen. The way his expression changed with every decision he made. His tongue licking his lips as he got a power-up. Michael wondered if this was how Brooke felt with him. _

_ They were 12. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed that. And leave comments with ya thoughts. As always, see ya.
> 
> Have a good day or good night
> 
> -Tec

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this since, as I said, I'm rusty. I'll probably put the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after, so stay tuned. Leave comments below if ya want, if you have questions and such. And yeah. 
> 
> Have a good night or a good day. 
> 
> -Tec


End file.
